


Intro Challenge 04

by Tizixx



Series: Intro Challenge [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizixx/pseuds/Tizixx
Summary: Intro No. 4.And this is another story about a DATE.Like skydiving, hiking and fishing.BGM: Westlife-When I'm with You.





	Intro Challenge 04

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LJQY06VFUo>


End file.
